Punishment
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: amu has company over, and its her cousing Netto! But Ikuto doesnt know hes her cousin, jealousy? find out here!  Rated M for last chapter  MY FIRST LEMON!
1. meeting Netto

Me: its Amuto time! ^^

Ikuto: Yay! Whats this one about?

Me: You being jealous, anyway where's Amu?

Ikuto: My poor Amu is sick…..

Me: Oh, you'll have to do the disclaimer than.

Ikuto: okey… XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Shugo Chara or Rockman/Megaman.

_Let us begin…._

It was a bright and beautiful morning, a pinkett was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about being able to see her cousin and his was spring break and she hadn't seen them since she was 4, and shes 16. Suddenly there was a tapping sound coming from her window. The pink haired girl looked up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, she looked out the window and saw a figure standing outside her door. This figure was the figure of a man with a well shaped body, blue eyes, midnight blue hair, and cat ears following by a tail. This man was no other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and she knew him well.

16 year old Amu Hinamori stood up, she had the perfect figure and guys all wanted her. She had the prettiest pink hair you'd ever see, and beautiful honey gold eyes. She was in a hot pink tank top with black booty shorts on. She walked over to the balcony door slowly while putting on her pink robe and pink bunny slippers. When she opened the door she walked right back over to her bed and laid down.

"Ikuto… why are you here so early?" she whined. She looked up at him only to see him still standing at the door. She heard a small chuckle and she glared at him.

"What is so funny, Ikuto-_kun_?" she cooed, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Yes, no one can out puppy dog face her, not even Ikuto.

"Well, it's just that its 2:15 in the afternoon…" he came in and shut the door, only to find himself walking around her room suspiciously. She looked at him, and eyebrow raised up in question and wonder.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"Looking around."

"You've been looking around for years now come talk to me."

He turned around and smirked, he laid next to Amu and put one arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. He rested his head ontop of hers.

"Ikutoooo let go of me!" she whined, pounding on his chest with her fists. He laughed and let go of her.

"A bit childish today are we?"

"No, its just im having… company… over, and um, well, you just cant be here, there gonna get here around 3."

Ikuto glanced at the clock. "Well, Amu, its 2:30 now… and who is this company?" he asked questioningly.

"N-No one you need to worry about. You'll rip his head off anyway."

Ikuto grew jealous. "It's a boy, with friends, OMIGOSH ARE YOU GOING BACK OUT WITH TADAGAY!"

Amu got furious at Ikuto's reaction and decided to make Ikuto even more mad. "What if I am?" she asked, she stood up off the bed and turned her back on him.

'This girl is asking for it…' he thought. He yanked her back down by grabbing her wrist and pinned her down to the bed, his blue ones starred into hers. Amu never thought about the consequences of what she said. 'I didn't expect to be in this position…' she turned red at the thought. Ikuto smirked at her, noticing the change of shades in her face. He leaned down and licked her neck, causing her to go from a light red, to santa claus red. But she couldn't help but think how good it felt. Suddenly without realizing it she moaned. Ikuto stopped and looked up at her, shocked.

"Amu, did you just moan in pleasure!" he asked.

"N-Noooo I didn't!" she flung him off her and went into her closet to grab some clothes. Her face was still red as she said, "Im going to change in the bathroom. Don't come in."

"well, why don't you just lock it? Than you wouldn't have a problem."

"S-Shut up! Im not asking you to come and peep on me, its just if my company gets here early than I wanna know when he' s here!" she stormed out leaving Ikuto to his thoughts.

"That's right, the 'company'…" he mumbled.

Amu walked out wearing a red tank top with a small black jacket with a hood on it, she wore black shorts and black and white converse. She looked at Ikuto.

"Now Ikuto, when my company gets here your gonna have to leave." She said.

Ikuto just smirked and pulled her down into his chest. "Why don't you make that noise I heard not so long ago and I'll think about it, okay Amu_-Chan_." He smirked.

"B-But in o-order f-for me to d-do that y-you have t-to-" she stopped midway realizing what she said.

"No Ikuto."

"But Amu-CHAN, please?"

"No, ive come to a decision. Choose: You can stay, and meet the company, or you can hear me make that… noise… again, and not come into my room for 3 months. Now which is it?"

Ikuto' s eyes widened.

"How could you be so cruel Amu!"

DING DONG

"Its them, come with me." They walked downstairs and Amu' s mom and dad looked surprised.

"Amu-Chan, what is HE doing here!" asked her dad, glaring at Ikuto.

"He wanted to become friends with the company." She answered. Ikuto simply smiled, which charmed Amu' s mom.

"Ikuto, you and Amu are getting married right?"

"MOM!"

"Well, hes always over, so I just thought maybe you two were engaged or something."

"N-No, were not…" said Amu.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Amu raced to the door and opened it revealing a boy around Amu' s age with brown hair that was spiked just a little, and brown eyes. He wore a collared shirt that was orange with white sleeves and black shorts with a yellow design on the side.

"Hey everyone, im Netto! Nice to meet you!"

Me: that was the end!

Ikuto: :D I loved it.

Me: im glad you do… remember I don't own any of the anime!


	2. punishment

Me: Hellloooo everybody! Welcome to the 2nd part of my first crossover! : D

Ikuto: ^^ XOXILOVEYOUXOX DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Me: Yes let us begin!

: )

Netto looked at Amu with a big grin on his face.

"AMU-CHAN!" he ran up to the girl and hugged her in a tight bear hug, "I MISSED YOU!"

Ikuto glared at the boy and pulled Amu away from the boy. Netto looked up at Ikuto with a smile.

"Hello, im Netto, and you must be?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto… Amu's boyfriend."

PUNCH

"Ow…"

"Heh, silly Ikuto, always making things up." She said with a smile.

Netto smiled again sticking his hand out to shake ikuto's, "Its nice to meet you Ikuto. Im her… uh…." He looked at Amu with a questioning look which Ikuto noticed. Amu nodded her head and Netto nodded and looked back at Ikuto.

"Im her fiancé."

….

"AMU-CHAN! WHAT ABOUT ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! AMU!" he was crying in a corner and wouldn't stop. His Amu was getting married.

Amu and Netto looked at each other, than busted out laughing, Ikuto looked at them, still rubbing his eyes.

"Whats so funny?"

"I w-was j-just…" snicker, "KIDDING!" he laughed and laughed till his guts hurt. Ikuto glared at Amu. And looked back at Netto and smiled, "Was this all Amu's plan?"

"Yep! ^^"

Amu stopped laughing, and gaped at Netto in shock. He wasn't supposed to tell Ikuto that. If Amu does anything like that than she gets…. "punished."

"Anyway, im her cousin. I was just stopping by and just wanted to say hi. Im staying for dinner." He looked at Amu. "Sorry Amu, he deserves to know." With that, Netto walked into his kitchen with the rest of the family and Ikuto dragged Amu upstairs. He sat on the bed, deep in thought about what her punishment would be like this time. She sat in the closet, blushing red mad. She remembered what happened the last time she did something like that to Ikuto.

_Flash back…_

"_N-no I-Ikuto stop…" she turned beat red and his teeth dug deeper into her neck. He smirked and licked her collar bone, kissing and sucking on every piece of skin he could find. He stopped for a second._

"_Now Amu-Chan… what have you learned?"_

"_N-Not to…um…love you- AH! I-Ikuto…"_

"_Wrong answer"_

_He kissed her down her neck to her chest, his hands roaming inside her shirt. She was happy she was wearing a bra, but suddenly saddened when she felt him trying to undo her bra._

"_I- I WONT EVER TRY TO HURT YOU LIKE THAT AGAIN! I PROMISE!" The girl was nearly to tears, but was happy when she felt his hand leave her shirt. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure and pulled her into his arms. _

"_Im sorry Amu. But you had to be punished."_

_She smiled and snuggled into his chest more._

_Flash back end_

She got out of the closet. She was 16, and she needed to stand up for herself. She looked over at Ikuto, who was still on the bed thinking.

"Ikuto…"

He glared at her. Yep, her punishment was going to be a severe one.

"Could…. I have my punishment when they leave…." She looked down at the floor.

His eyes softened, it would be embarrassing if her cousin and her family heard her crying. He got up and pulled the girl to him.

"Ok, later tonight." He smiled into her hair and she embraced him in a hug. They both went downstairs and ate dinner with the rest of the family.

"So, when Amu as 5, she played Barbie beach in the bathroom and put her moms sea shells in the toilet!" snickered Netto.

Ikuto laughed, "Really! Amu was evil!"

"I WAS ONLY 5!"

"And don't even get me started on the Christmas presents!"

"Amu, were gonna go take Netto to the airport. Than were taking Ami to the movies."

"Bye Amu!" said Netto giving her a hug, he turned to Ikuto and they fist pounded. "See ya Tsukyomi"

THAT NIGHT!

Amu lay in bed, her eyelids falling, she was so close to slumber land when….

"Amu-Chan, your not gonna get away this time."

Her eyes widened and she tried to run out of the bed but he caught her and pinned her down again. He smirked and kissed her, she blushed and tried to get out but his hold on her was too strong. He asked for entrance and she knew better than to deny so she gladly opened her mouth. Ikuto slipped his tongue inside while one of his hands went under her shirt and unbuttoned her bra, letting one hand massage her breast and letting the other hand hold her waist. Amu felt her eyelids close and let out a moan.

"I-Ikuto…" she wrapped her arms around him, begging him to go farther. He stopped and lifted up her shirt, still gazing into her eyes as he took her into one more beautiful passionate kiss. He trailed down her chest sucking on one breast and fondling with the other. (A/N: I hate saying nipple, it gives me goosebumps…) She moaned louder and her hands trailed up to pull his hair. He slipped his shirt off and switched breasts. Amu trailed her arms up Ikuto' s chest, rubbing and teasing. Ikuto let out a loud growl and went back up to Amu' s lips giving her a sweet kiss. He pulled back.

"Amu, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I-Im sure…" she blushed and smiled, pulling down her boxers, while Ikuto starred at her shaven… southern part. He stripped of his remaining clothes and positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes turned sad, "Amu, its going to hurt." She nodded, still urging him to go on. He nodded and pushed in slowly, getting the feel of Amu inside of him. Amu let out a cry. It hurt. A lot. But she was happy. Sh and Ikuto were like boyfriend and girlfriend, but the two never really confessed their love for each other. Amu let out tears from the pain. She looked up at him, "Ikuto, i-I love you." He pulled out and smiled, "I love you too Amu." He pushed back in and she arched her back and let out a whimper of pain. He went faster, and she no longer felt pain. She felt pleasure, and even moaned louder.

"IKUTO! IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Ikuto smirked, "Im glad you feel that way…"

Minutes later, Ikuto was feeling himself about to come.

"Amu, im about to…"

"So am I…" she said.

They entertwined their hands together and came at the same time. They smiled and showered and went back to bed. But not before changing the sheets of course. ;)

Me: …MY FIRST LEMON!

Ikuto: O_O

Me: Ikuto?

Ikuto: *faints*


End file.
